(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional, modular orientable element for fairlead raceways.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a sectional, modular and orientable element for the formation of single or multiple, rectilinear and/or curvilinear raceways for electric wires.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Sectional elements for the formation of single or multiple raceways for electric wires are already known. In particular, sectional raceways are known that are formed by fixed peripheral supports, which must be tied to the surfaces by means of glues, screws or the like. Through such raceways, the vertical feeders are located in correspondence of guide and support walls, and the variations in the wire ways, especially the orthogonal ones, are not guided in any way.
Raceways for single or multiple wires are also known that are obtainable with coupling means fitted into one another. Also these coupling means, though being more functional than the fixed peripheral supports, require particular assembly contrivances and the use of specific accessories, such as orientation brackets, protection bases and the like, to compose the parts concerning the way variations of the wire, especially for orthogonal way variations,
Object of this invention is to eliminate the above drawbacks.
More particularly, object of this invention is to provide a sectional, modular and orientable element such as to allow to realize single or multiple fairlead raceways with any way variations, even orthogonal.
According to the present invention, this, object is achieved by a sectional, modular and oriental element having the features of the characterizing part of claim 1.
The central bodies are sectional in a concatenated sense by means of the mutual fitting association of the peripheral hemispherical bulbs of the ones with the complementary cavities of the other ones.
The individual modular elements are so aligned that the plurality of shaped arms form continuous channels wherein the wires are located.
The bulbs are located at the end of linear extensions that allow the fit either in the outermost or the innermost cavity, so that the corresponding sequential concatenation of the modular elements allows to realize flexible and oriental couplings, to form parts of curved raceways intended for variations in the direction of the wires contained therein, or rigid linear couplings, to form parts of curved raceways intended for linearly oriented cables.
Therefore, the modular element of the present invention allows to realize rigid or flexible couplings, operating on the positioning of the hemispheric bulbs in the innermost or outermost cavities.
The advantages achieved with the modular element of the present invention lie in that, depending on the more or less deep fitting of the hemispheric bulbs, the same type of elements is utilized for the formation of continuous ways, comprising linear or curved portions, without needing external accessories; for the formation of curvilinear raceways, the coupled modular elements are partly inclined.
Wires of the same or a different configuration may be located in the sectional raceways.
The modular elements ensure a rational and continuous formation of said raceways, independently on their development, their length and their orientation.